


Scotsman’s decisive battle at Landshut

by MajorMadness



Category: Mount and blade Napoleonic wars
Genre: Bath, French penis, Getting back at a friend, Kilts, M/M, Other, Scottish balls, muskets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMadness/pseuds/MajorMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotsman and his elite soldiers of WE_THE_BEST have been tasked with taking the left flank. Out numbered 5 to 1, it was a throwaway attack, but Scotsman and his soldiers love a good old suicidal charge.</p><p>This is a joke I wrote last week after about 3 hours of bullshit talking with friends. I wouldn't recommend reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotsman’s decisive battle at Landshut

"Present! Fire!" a dozen musket shots ring in the ears of everyone close and on the other side of the river three enemy soldiers fall down screaming in pain.  
"That’s three down! Time to charge lads!" Scotsman leads the charge crossing the river with five expertly trained soldiers and six nubs he picked off the street in party costumes.  
Crossing the river leaves two nubs dead, quickly drowning after screaming in pain. Once we get across the river they take quick shots, killing two more enemies.  
"Continue the charge!" Scotsman shouts With his expert and nub soldiers following him in a staircase formation.

The enemy has reloaded! They take shots killing one expert soldier and another nub. With only eight soldiers against twenty this will be a hard battle.  
We The Best begin rotating right, interrupting five enemies that are reloading, we promptly kill four of them for one good soldier, the left flank of We The Best collapses and one pro and Three scrub soldiers quickly die to french bayonets.

With three still fighting We The Best can still get a few more kills before they all die, however this wasn't to be, a enemy line had flanked behind and kills the last two good soldiers with back shots. Now only one man remains, The Mighty Scotsman.  
with some fancy footwork and quick spinning he promptly takes out three French soldiers, but with three man rule active, he gets shot in the left leg and collapses to the ground.  
In seconds he is circled by french muskets pointing at his face while he tries to stop the bleeding.

A french officer enters the ring of soldiers and looks at Scotsman.  
"You have killed many of my men today you skirt wearing fag! Get ready to pay the price”. Everyone around starts to giggle, what kind of punishment do they have in mind?  
Then he sees the french officer reach for his pants and quickly rips them off his legs and throws them to the side exposing his rock hard cock. Every french soldier does the same and Scotsman is soon surrounded by over fifty stiff cocks.

The french officer Grabs Scotsman by the neck and uses his knife to cut Scotsman out of his coat and undershirt."Do what I say Scottish fag!" the french men then slaps Scotsman’s ass through his Kilt.  
"Get on all fours!" The french officer says, Scotsman follows his orders promptly."Time to have some fun men!" The french officer quickly throws Scotsman’s kilt over his back exposing his erect penis and tight anal entrance.

 

"Well, well Scotsman, you go bare under that dress? Kinky." The old short french officer spits at Scotsman’s bumhole and inserts his cock with a fast thrust. Scotsman Cried out in pain as for the first time his exit only hole becomes an entrance.  
As the french officer keeps pounding, the french soldiers are wanking at the sight of the french men going so hard in front of them. A few other higher rank french men step up to Scotsman's body and begin smacking their dicks all over Scotsman's face.

Two rankers can’t stand it anymore and rush to both sides of Scotsman and quickly begin sucking his hard cock and giant testicals. Scotsman screams in a strange combination of pain and pleasure as his anus feels like it’s on fire from getting pounded for the first time. One of the french men sticks his cock into Scotsman’s mouth, looks him in the eye and says with a smirk on his face. “Suck good now”. Scotsman eyes say he wishes to die, but since that’s not happening anytime soon he thinks to himself. _If I’m going to get fucked hard I might as well give it a go since i have been wondering if I’m gay anyway._

Scotsman uses his whole mouth and pushes the french cock deep into his throat while licking as violently as possible. Some of the french men in the circle are reaching their limits and move forward to spurt their warm man mayonnaise all over Scotsman’s bare-back.

Suddenly one french men with a laughably small cock sees one hole that hasn't been taken by his fellow soldiers, the bullet wound from before. He wraps his arm around Scotsman’s thigh and begins thrusting into the small but just big enough bullet hole, Scotsman chocks on the cock in his mouth in surprise But recovers quickly and starts sucking and licking like before. Scotsman can feel The french penis smashing against his exposed flesh in his leg, but the pain is overtaken by the two men sucking his cock so hungrily Scotsman reaches his limit and attempts to moan in pleasure but the cock deep in his mouth stops him from forming any kind of words. His cum fills the mouth of a french men and the other sucking his balls fights to get some cum from his squirting penis, but the current cum dumpster is pushing with all his might against Scotsman’s crotch so he can have all of Scotsman’s cum to himself.

With the Shock waves that follow with Scotsman reaching the end, the Frenchman inside Scotsman’s anus gets compressed and instantly cums deep inside Scotsman. The cock in his mouth begins spurting warm thick jizz like a hose with a thumb over the end, going so deep into his throat he can feel it drip down into his stomach as he swallows. It seems the french men with a tiny cock also has a tiny limit, cumming inside of Scotsman’s open leg wound. As Scotsman has a quick look as far around as he can, almost every french man is spent with only a few reaching their limits now.

The french man in his mouth pulls his dick out and takes a few steps back allowing Scotsman to breath almost like normal but his throat is on fire from the extreme thrusting and sucking. The officer in his ass starts to withdraw and makes his way around the two french men that were at Scotsman’s balls but are now baby birding Scotsman’s cum next to some french soldiers that have started to take a nap. The french officer walks around to face Scotsman and looks him in the eyes. “ That was some fun wasn’t it? Now it’s time for your real punishment.” Scotsman’s eyes bulge in their sockets, he wonders what they are going to do to him now. The french officer turns to a small building behind him and shouts. “ Bring out the bucket.” Two french men walk out of the house carrying something that is less of a bucket and more of a movable bath, they struggle to bring it and two more french men with their now flaccid cocks move out to help them. The bucket is placed in front of Scotsman with a thud, and Scotsman arches up slightly to see what’s inside, but by the extremely horrid smell he already knows what’s inside.

“I have wanted to do this for months, finally we have a prisoner to taste the cum of all my men! Men get ready for our first cum death!” The french officer raises his sword into the air and slashes it down beside Scotsman. All the french soldiers begin chanting “Cum death! Cum death!” Two french soldiers grab Scotsman’s arms and lift him to the side of the bath, it is filled with so much cum you could kneel in it and it would still reach your nose, but Scotsman won’t be getting to kneel ever again very soon. With the french soldiers cheering, the French officer moves to Scotsman’s head and grabs his hair. The two lock eyes, the french officers look of joy and Scotsman’s look of anguish. The french officer slowly pushes Scotsman’s face towards the sea of cum, slowly getting closer and closer. The cheering french soldiers have made a tighter circle around the bath, wanting to watch as much as possible. Scotsman thinks to himself just twenty minutes ago, all his friends were alive, his exit only was just that and he was happily killing french soldiers left and right.

Scotsman’s nose is touching the pool of cum and the smell is making him want to vomit if it weren’t for his gag reflexes being completely obliterated from what just happened to his throat. The French officer hangs around at the just the tip of Scotsman’s nose for just a few seconds, then suddenly pushes full force down into the bath of cold jizz. Scotsman is engulfed in cold slushy baby wannabe liquid. He holds his breath as best he can, but he knows it won’t last long under this liquid. The semen is filling up his nose and ears, he tries to open his eyes but all he gets is a horrid feeling of something sticky like maple syrup on his eyes and he instantly closes them. He can’t hold his breath any longer and semen begins rushing down into his airway, coughing begins almost immediately and is also aided by some swallowing, filling his stomach with semen.

He tries to fight the need for more air, because he knows there isn’t any, but he can‘t fight it and takes in more cum, it finds its way into the lower airway and the throat begins spasming to attempt to seal off the lungs from the invading liquid. But Scotsman begins to lose his fight, his body movement slows, and his vision begins to fade. In what seems like hours, but probably just a few seconds, Scotsman had been defeated, hunching over in the bath. His throat relaxes as he is now unconscious, allowing more semen to enter his lungs.

Scotsman, the once great soldier is no more. He always thought he would die to the hands of a more skilled enemy, but it seems life has many crazy turns, as the amount of people who have drowned in jizz now has an extra name to it’s list.

 

Fin

 

\---------------------------------------------  
I am MajorMadness and thank you for reading my fanfic

I would like to thank a few people:

fluffybeard for proofreading/editing and helping with my mentality.  
Carlos Von Psycho for being so gay I can’t help but want that ass.  
Wolfgang for reading it and saying it’s not a great idea to put it on the BG forums.  
RIP but not forgotten 6thLG.

And how could I forget the main man?

Fuck you Scotsman. Don’t invite me to rocket league games when I don’t fuckin own it. This is what you get you bitch. <3


End file.
